


Raven Haired Beauty

by Evening_with_a_Stranger



Category: Krashlyn - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evening_with_a_Stranger/pseuds/Evening_with_a_Stranger
Summary: A bus. A trip and two strangers.





	Raven Haired Beauty

Frustrated.

It’s one way to put how Ashlyn is feeling at this moment. Frustrated and exhausted and just ready to be back home with a nice glass of whiskey, a good book and a bowl of piping hot macaroni cheese sitting on her lap - melting on her tongue. She slumps into the ridiculously hard metal seat that she has been sitting on for at least an hour now. Why for the love of god were the seats at a bus station so uncomfortable? She looks down at her phone, ‘Hotline Bling’ by Drake begins to play and she resides to the fact that she is probably going to be at this bus station for at least another hour. Oh Greyhound - always so disappointing. She shuffles on the seat trying to wake up her left ass cheek which, funnily enough has fallen asleep by this point in her journey. She huffs out a sigh, tries to move position without hitting the person who is sitting next to her - a little too close to her for her own liking but she says nothing. 

A new position is found. Her ass cheek begins to get feeling again, thank god. She looks around the bus station at the countless faces that are in the same position as her. A tall man with dark skin, a large build and a smile that lit up the room - not in a sexy way - it was just a nice smile and she was able to appreciate that. There was an older woman who has been with Ashlyn since Miami. They had exchanged impatient glances occasionally over the course of their second transfer so she knows exactly what the woman is thinking. They lock eyes again and Ashlyn gives her a small nod. She did always have a slight soft spot for the older folks and would happily keep an eye on her from time to time. There is an older man, on the larger side with a NAVY cap and khaki pants. He’s talking to someone but his sheer size blocks whoever he is talking too from her vantage point. The older man smiles sleazily revealing two yellow teeth and Ashlyn is officially creeped out. She can’t help but feel as though he is trying to hit on someone. No doubt a girl far out of his league. Before she has a chance to see who he is trying to seduce, Ashlyn’s attention is drawn to a woman complaining to the ticketing agent about how she has missed her bus and how ‘it wasn’t her fault’. She has a tattoo of some gang on her right cheek and she is getting aggressive. The ticketing agent looks as though she is ready to be done with the day - that this woman is the final nail in her coffin. Ashlyn turns down her music so that she can listen in - no, it’s none of her business really. No, she shouldn’t get involved. Yet if the tattooed woman slaps her palms down on the counter one more time or so much as tries to abuse the ticketing lady - she will happily step in, pull out her badge and take care of the situation. 

It takes the ticketing agent 45 minutes, a cue of 10 new customers, 6 phone calls and a replacement ticket to calm the woman down without Ashlyn having to step in. Ashlyn had vacated her seat and moved closer to the counter just in case she was needed. Her hazel eyes scan the station again as she watches the tattooed woman calmly take a seat on the other side of the depot. It’s when she goes about finding another free seat that her eyes fall on a truly unexpected sight. 

Dark raven colored hair, that was shoulder length, slightly curled at the bottom - perfect. Her angel like face, high cheek bones, perfectly shaped eyebrows, almond shaped eyes - whiskey colored. The sight took Ashlyn’s breath away. Her throat tightened and felt dry. Ashlyn noticed that the woman was the one being on the receiving end of the older mans ‘seduction’. She noticed the flash of awkwardness that overcame the woman as she moved a piece of stray hair behind her ear. The forced smile was a dead give away that she was not enjoying this conversation. Ashlyn debates on whether she should save the girl. Appear out of nowhere and pretend to be her lover who was in charge of sorting out their tickets while she minded their luggage. She wondered whether the beauty would be willing to play along with the charade or if she would struggle to play along for long enough for the man to understand that she wasn’t interested. Yet as Ashlyn pondered a cause of action; the whiskey eyed girl had managed to escape all on her own and moved closer to Ashlyn. Ashlyn watches as the beautiful woman picks up her backpack, her redskins jersey is straightened out and her eyes scan the room for a free seat. It’s now as the beautiful woman is only a few paces away that their eyes find each other. 

Whiskey meets Hazel. 

Ashlyn’s breath hitches when she notices the beautiful woman quickly look away. She notices her face flush to a soft pink color and a slight smirk appears on her face. Ashlyn’s chest swells at the sight. She knows that their little interaction has effected the goddess in some way. She smirks, confidence building steadily as she plays it cool. She won’t make her move yet. There is no need to rush this as she has just noticed that the woman has chosen to line up in the cuing area for the bus that she is also getting on. Plus, there is no doubt that the woman needs time to recover from the ordeal of being hit on by an obese man with only two teeth - that would put most people off their game. 

 

**

“All passengers headed to Mobile, AL. Please line up at gate B for ticket inspection.”

A shuffle of people, fussing over bags, over tickets, over each other. The beautiful woman makes her way to the front of the line easily and Ashlyn puts a bit of space between them. She has a plan. She just needs to be patient with her execution, careful even - she doesn’t want to come across as desperate or forceful at this point. 

The line of bus goers slowly shortens. Bags are put under the bus. Tickets checked. Seats chosen. Ashlyn even helps the familiar older lady with her bags before getting onto the bus herself. She scans the bus. There are no free double seats anymore - she needs to sit next to someone. Excellent. Her eyes search, she knows who she wants to be next to even if she doesn’t want to make it too obvious. Her heart starts to beat faster when she doesn’t find the beauty straight away. Has she missed her window by being too cocky? Has someone else managed to get to her beforehand? Shit. Her disappointment only hits harder the further she moves into the bus. She has no doubt missed her opportunity now. She lets out a heavy sigh and stops, she doesn’t want to sit at the back but she also has no interest in sitting up the front - everyone knows that the older women always love to have a chat with the driver and she would rather sleep than be forced to listen. 

“Sorry Ma’am. Do you mind if I sit here?”

Ashlyn doesn’t look at the person she is talking to at first. She is far too preoccupied with shoving her wallet into her bag and trying to zip it back up one handed - failing to do so. She hears a soft giggle. It sounds like honey to her ears. Ashlyn quickly looks up. Her eyes fall upon the beauty, noticing that she is laughing at her poor attempt to do up her backpack. Ashlyn smiles sheepishly when their eyes meet. 

“I don’t mind if you sit here.”

The woman’s voice is velvety, smooth, delicious sounding and it has Ashlyn frothing at the mouth. She quickly shoves her backpack under the seat in font of her and then takes her seat. It’s then that whatever perfume the beautiful woman is wearing hits her. Vanilla. Coconut. Raspberries. It’s a sensation overload for Ashlyn in the best possible way. Ashlyn quickly looks over to the raven beauty, she gives her a smirk. The kind she knows will make a girl swoon. She isn’t being cocky about it - it’s just a well known fact to the majority of women residing in Tallahassee, FL. It’s not Ashlyn’s fault that she has a strong jawline. It’s not Ashlyn’s fault that she has high cheekbones or smouldering eyes and it’s definitely not her fault that she has a single dimple that drives most women wild. It is her fault that she has decided to display said dimple right here, right now and the effect is almost instant. It starts with a dip of the head. The biting of her bottom lip. The crimson colour invading her face and her thighs being pressed firmly together. Yes. Ashlyn’s dimple was definitely doing it’s job right now. 

The bus pulls out of the depot with a jerk. An explanation of the buses facilities is offloaded by the driver as they make their way out of Orlando. It’s getting dark outside as the sun begins to set. Ashlyn keeps to herself for the first few moments. She can already feel the tension radiating from the woman sitting next to her and it excites her. However, the trip is only just beginning and they have a long way to go before they reach their destination. Plus, she can’t help but love this part of the game. Who doesn’t? So, she pulls out her book - Busting Bad Guys: My True Crimes Stories of Bookies, Drug Dealers and Ladies of the Night - and turns to the page clearly marked to be continued. She notices a side glance from the woman next to her. She notices the soft smile. She notices how the woman is trying to busy herself by ruffling through her own backpack in search of something - her headphones apparently. She notices that the woman’s breathing is slowed, that she is somewhat struggling to keep herself in check and Ashlyn is thrilled about it. Her own heart is beating, thumping in her chest. Her fingers are itching to touch, to feel, to clasp the woman next to her. To taste her lips. To bite her collarbone. She is almost desperate to say something by this point. Her mind is racing. Racing with ideas of things to say - her mind is a train wreck. What is happening? Ashlyn doesn’t do this. She does struggle under the pressure of impressing women. She never has… Until now.  
Suddenly there is a thud. Ashlyn is brought out of her panic with the feeling of something hitting her foot. Her eyes quickly dart down to the unfamiliar object currently sitting on top of her foot. A book. The beautiful woman looks over to her.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry.”

There is no hesitation. Ashlyn quickly bends down to pick up the book - Pride and Prejudice. She straightens herself and hands the book over with a slight grin. 

“Don’t worry about it.”

Their fingers graze each other when the beauty takes it from her. Ashlyn gulps. She feels it when her heart stops. Actually stops. This has never happened before. Never. She nods at the book.

“Interesting choice.”

She keeps it simple. There is no need to complicate things with words. Not when she is already ‘in’. The woman turns the book over, looking at the cover before her eyes flicker back to look into Ashlyn’s. She shrugs. 

“We can’t all be heavy hitting readers like yourself.”

The raven haired beauty raises an eyebrow playfully. A hint of her own seductive smirk finds her lips and Ashlyn is beyond hooked. They share a stare. It’s unwavering, intense, electrifying. Ashlyn can tell that this woman has substance. She can tell that she doesn’t back down from a challenge and she likes that. They hold the gaze for what feels like a lifetime. Their smirks spreading wider and wider. Ashlyn moves to hold out her hand.

“Ashlyn Harris.”

She watches as the woman bites her bottom lip again as she looks to the hand held out to her. 

“Ali Krieger.”

Ashlyn feels as though a current of electricity surges through her body when her hand holds on to the raven beauty’s. She can’t contain a full Harris smile at this point. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Ma’am.”

They let go of each other’s hands and Ashlyn notices how weird it feels without the warmth of her touch against her. 

“Likewise… So avid crime reader or…”

“Partially. It’s more work related than anything.”

The raven beauty, Ali - her eyes sparkle at the response. It’s obvious that she is trying to piece it all together. 

“A cop, huh? No wonder you were prowling around the station like a hawk earlier.”

Ashlyn chuckles. 

“Detective and I was not prowling.”

It’s Ali’s turn to laugh. Showing off the most radiating smile Ashlyn has ever seen. It hits her, sucker punches her in the chest. She tries to hold herself together. To try and keep from pressing herself against the woman who is so much more enticing than Ashlyn had realized in the beginning. 

“Oh you were prowling. You were prowling the moment that man started trying to get in my pants.”

Gobsmacked. 

Ashlyn did not expect that. Nor did she expect the glint in Ali’s eyes as she spoke. Oh. This girl was trouble with a capital T. 

Ashlyn smiles. 

“So you did notice me.”

Ashlyn’s voice is breathy. She notices how Ali’s body reacts to it. How her skin breaks out with goosebumps. How she tries to speak but can’t find the words. How she blushes. The sight is absolutely beautiful. She changes her position so that she can look at Ali properly. To be able to take her in easier. What a sight. What a phenomenal sight. 

“Of course I noticed you.”

Again they hold each others gaze. Ashlyn can read the raven beauty’s mind. At least she thinks she can. She moves a little closer, the smirk on full display. She can sense a flicker of nervousness in Ali’s body. Not the bad kind - perhaps she isn’t used to playing this sort of game. That possibility really excites her. She likes to be in control, especially when it comes to her sexuality. In a moment of boldness. Of risk. Of lust. Ashlyn surges forward, grazing her nose along Ali’s jaw - pushing it up so that she has the right angle to kiss her properly. Their lips are millimeters apart. Their eyes are locked and Ashlyn is waiting for a sign - telling her to back away. She receives none and so moves her lips closer at a painstakingly slow rate. 

First she feels Ali’s warm breath. She watches as Ali licks her lips. As she closes her beautiful eyes. As she holds her breath in anticipation with what is to come. Ashlyn takes a moment to take it in. Beautiful. It’s the only way to describe the woman sitting next to her, waiting for her. Ashlyn leans in with a smile and claims the raven haired beauty’s lips. Soft, pillowy lips that taste of cherry chap-stick. Divine. The kiss starts off slow, careful, timid. A hint of what could potentially be. It’s the perfect first kiss if there was ever a need for an explanation. Ashlyn likes that Ali seems to kiss in a similar fashion. It’s not sloppy. It’s not violent or rushed. In fact, while her movement is subtle, she molds perfectly with Ashlyn’s lips. The need for more soon overpowers them and a hint of tongue is introduced. Vibrations of soft moans can be felt by both of them. Ashlyn can feel Ali’s arm begin to snake around her neck to pull her closer - she moves willingly. 

The pair are lost to each other. 

Locked in a haze that consumes them both - everything else is forgotten. The driver makes a turn out of Orlando. He shuts off the lights in the cabin. Darkness. Now all the lights the bus is the occasional glow from a smart phone or street lights that pass by every minute or so. Yet all of these little things go unnoticed by the pair who are still locking lips feverishly. 

**

It is Ashlyn who breaks away from the kiss first. She finds her hands cradling Ali’s face, her thumb brushes gently over Ali’s bruised lips. She can’t believe that this is really happening. She knew she had some skill with ladies, but this was just insane. Yet somehow, she felt brave. She leans over to ghost her lips over the shell of Ali’s ear. She removes a hand from Ali’s face and traces a path down Ali’s chest at a snail pace. She hears that Ali is struggling to catch her breath. She knows that she is doing things to her body but she isn’t done. Not yet. Not by a long shot. She bites down on Ali’s earlobe firmly before running her tongue along the bite mark. 

“Open your legs for me, Ali.”

She hears the gasp. She feels her body set alight when she’s Ali following her demand without complaint or hesitation. 

Ashlyn smiles softly as her hand moves between the legs of her raven beauty. She runs her fingers over her inner thighs. Rubbing, pinching, squeezing, stroking. She can feel Ali beginning to struggle with the teasing - squirming in her seat was a dead give away. Ali grabs her wrist with a death grip when Ashlyn finally touches her and Ashlyn loves it. She loves how Ali’s body is reacting. How it jerks when she touches her just right. How her breath betrays her. How her grip becomes painfully strong. She loves knowing that Ali is struggling to keep herself quiet as she rubs her clit through her leggings. She swears that she can feel Ali’s wetness through the material of her pants at this stage. 

“Oh fuck.”

The words drip from Ali’s mouth as Ashlyn applies more pressure on her clit. 

Her pace quickens.

Ali’s grip tightens.

Ashlyn places wet kisses to Ali’s neck. 

“Y-you’re going to make me come.”

Ashlyn smiles. The statement only makes her go harder. She brings her lips back up behind Ali’s ear. 

“Come for me, Ali.”

It’s enough.

Ali’s body convulses heavily as she tries to suck in as much air as she can. 

It’s violent.

It’s devastating.

It’s wild.

It’s perfect. 

Ashlyn has never seen an orgasm look so wonderful before. She smiles as the raven beauty finally manages to even out her breathing. Even in the darkness Ashlyn can tell that Ali is glowing. Perfect. 

Ali sits back in her chair and chuckles. Ashlyn waits for an explanation, she knows it’s coming. 

“Well, Detective. I don’t know about you, but I’m not generally the type to let someone fuck me before buying me dinner.”

Again, Ashlyn’s chest swells. She leans over quickly and pecks her lips fondly. 

“I can do that.”

She stares into Ali’s poorly lit eyes for a moment before quickly bending over to pull up her backpack. She unzips it and fumbles around for a moment before pulling out 2 sandwiches. 1 turkey and cheese. 1 ham, cheese and tomato. She hands them over to Ali and dives back in to pull out a packet of beef jerky and a pair of Hershey chocolate bars - shoving her pack under the seat once more. She turns back to Ali with a triumphant smile as she holds out both snack options. Her heart flutters when she hears Ali’s soft laugh. 

“This is so not what I meant.”

“I can switch with good ole two teeth if that’s who would would prefer?”

Ashlyn jokes. 

She doesn’t see that Ali is rolling her eyes at her. 

“Oh shut it.”

She does feel Ali’s hand grab at her shirt. 

She does feel it when Ali pulls her over towards herself.

She does feel it when Ali presses her lips to her own. 

The pair pull apart. 

They eat together, giggling softly at just how difficult it is to eat in darkness. They laugh at just how bizarre this whole situation is. They share soft touches, soft kisses. They completely ignore their stops in Ocala and Gainesville. They completely ignore the fact that they have picked up new passengers. They are oblivious to the fact that the old lady that Ashlyn has been traveling with since Miami has disembarked. As well as the man with dark skin and the charming smile. They are completely unaware that the old man with two teeth is passed out cold, snoring like a warthog a mere four rows back. No. They haven’t noticed any of that. What Ashlyn did notice, was that whenever the lights of the bus were turned on - Ali’s eyes would sparkle. She noticed that whenever she asked a personal question, Ali would answer in a husky voice that was two octaves lower than her usual pitch. She noticed that Ali was ambitious, loyal, hardworking - a sports news reporter who was just visiting her relatives before heading back down to Orlando. She learned that while Ali drives, she prefers to take the bus when she is going away for a little longer so that her friends can use her car to get around. 

**

“Excuse me, Miss.”

Ashlyn’s eyes flutter open. She frowns as she tries to place where she is and why her shoulder currently feels as though it’s pinned under a large boulder. She is greeted by the bus driver who is peering down at her with a somewhat sympathetic expression. 

“Sorry to bother you, Miss. But it’s time for you to wake up. We have reached our destination.”

“Tallahassee?”

“That’s right, Miss.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

The driver nods before leaving her to gather her things. 

Ashlyn turns to find Ali passed out on her shoulder. Her raven hair a bunch of tangles, a slight amount of drool gathered in the corner of her mouth, a hint of a smile on her lips. 

Breathtaking. 

“Ali.”

A groan. 

Ashlyn chuckles. She brushes several stray strands of hair out of Ali’s face.

“Ali, it’s time to wake up.”

Ali begins to stir. Her brow furrows in frustration of being forced to wake up. 

“W-what’s happening?”

It’s the cutest reaction Ashlyn has ever seen. She can’t help but kiss her. 

“Mmm”

Ali mumbles as she is woken even further by the kiss. 

“You are so damn cute, did you know that?”

Ashlyn would usually cringe at that type of thing coming out of her mouth but she couldn’t help it. This raven haired beauty was doing things to her. Things she couldn’t explain. Ali smiles. 

The both pack their things and shoulder the backpacks before getting off the bus. The fresh Florida air hits their faces with a slight chill. 

They walk through the depot hand in hand without saying a word. 

They hail a taxi. 

Hop inside and mumble an address. 

Still - they say nothing. 

They pull up to a small white house, American flag proudly hanging out the front.

It’s Ali who knocks on the door. 

Still no words are spoken. 

The front porch light flicks on. 

The door opens to reveal an elderly woman in her pajamas. The old woman’s face lights up with excitement.

“Oh Ali! You made it!”

“Gran it’s so good to see you!”

They share a bear hug. Swinging back and forth like long lost friends reuniting for the first time in years. In truth, it’s only been months since they last saw one another. The old woman releases Ali and looks over her shoulder. She gives Ashlyn a once over before turning back to Ali.

“Now my Granddaughter hasn’t been giving you too much trouble has she?”

Ashlyn rolls her eyes as she takes a step up to give her Gran a hug.

Ali simply laughs. 

“No Ma’am. But we are going to be having a chat in the morning about a certain gentleman with two teeth.”

Ashlyn chuckles sheepishly before kissing Ali quickly. 

“Love you, baby.”

“Mmm.”

With that said, Gran let’s her two favorite women into the house and closes the door behind them. 

She turns off the light and leaves the two women to settle themselves. 

“Not kidding Ash, that was so not cool leaving me to fend for myself.”

Ashlyn holds the covers of their bed up so that Ali can climb in easily. 

She can’t help but laugh. 

“That man was disgusting.”

Ali’s face is deadpan. She is absolutely unimpressed. 

Ashlyn scoots closer, she moves a hand to caress Ali’s cheek, her gaze is intense - always. 

“I would never have let him touch you, Alex. You know that, right?”

Ali smiles as she turns off the light. She places a gentle kiss to Ashlyn’s lips.

“I know, Baby.”

They share a moment.

Breathe each other in. 

The events on the night finally wearing them both down. It had been a very long night. 

The pair get comfortable. Ashlyn holds Ali protectively, like always. 

They begin to drift off. 

“By the way. That scenario on the bus… big turn on, Harris.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something... I don't know.


End file.
